Breathing Valediction Kokyu Sayonara
by Maya Amano
Summary: Did you miss me" - In the strangled looseness of the twilight, melancholic laughter seethed through one's souls - "I...hate...you..." But her actions made quite a difference - sasusakuneji - slight sasunaru friendship [senso osabi]
1. Irony

**Sorry **

**By: **Maya Amano

* * *

**Summary: **Life has always been amusing, full of emotions, life, and meaning... When suddenly reality comes, and one way or another, you know it ends... The very sting of DEATH... You can never get away with it, nor survive it, it was FATE, and FATE will always end, that way... Tragic Angst 

**Author's note: **_For all the readers, this would be a very sad, story, inspired by a real life story that would be no importance as of now, I don't know the real length of the story but this would be for sure, not more than 4 chapters. Tragic, violent, angsty. This is the main theme of the story, expect what you want to expect, believe what you want to believe... solemnly, I would not want to tell more of this, so... read..._

**Irony **

Chapter 1

* * *

_The splashing of the rain_

_The coldness of the wind_

_Made no avail_

_On what... it felt_

* * *

Ironic, there was **no** other perfect word besides that stingy word. So pure was there, the melancholy, of the twilight's gazes... 

It started to rain, and one could hear, all the droplets, like daggers of ice, fall... The involuntary chill ran throughout one's spine...

I stared, once again, to the red moon, seeing how it was superficially related to me. Dropping dead, I can't help but remember, things that have long so forgotten, things that should be erased – in order to live... sacrifices... in order to survive in the harsh world of reality. Shaking his head onto his side, he took a deep breath and clutched the metal that held its place unto his very hand.

_Crimson..._

_Yes, he was covered again, for bloody nights, he never seemed to care, it was a **test**, and he added mentally, for a VERY logical self-defense._

_**That**, was what he wanted to remind himself... **never** did he know, that he was growing addicted to it, which was an after thought at how he liked the taste of it._

Yet, he was never a vampire, nor anything else, he was he, himself and he, nothing more, nothing less.

_And so, he continued, his endless journey, towards reality... This was the truth, and never was the truth to be wrong, he can't run away._

A strolled walk that seemed so endless, yet so short a distance was accompanied by the silent whisper of the rain. A very distant memory flowed in his mind.

There were lots of screaming... lots of frightful glances, as one by one... 

"And I thought that was my reason..." monotonously, he shrugged. He tilted his head to look up, welcoming the drops of ice. "tsk" He looked ahead seeing only a blur of gray and black. His hands were getting numb, from the grip that he held, which he hadn't noticed.

He was disgusted at himself, he was wrong, as arrogant he is, he blew it all away. Pity.

The wind blew past his hair, it's irate current seemed to be matching the guilty feeling at the very pit of his stomach, that made his heart constrict, as a human being, he has feelings.

* * *

Under the tints of the shadows, scribbled and magnificently engraved was a name, of someone, that all of you must have known. The puddles of rain etched diamond like flowers to its edges, and that flower would die soon, so as to whom it was offered to. 

Peaceful as it seems, but that is only today, you never know what happens tomorrow. Be thankful for what you are today.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I haven't revealed and spilled anything yet, it really seemed cold there don't you think? But it's not time to joke now, well, please review, if you're reading this, for the next chapter, I'd be revealing what happened, and why 'he' acted like that. For those who have hints on what happened, care to write it, but I'm not telling if it's right or wrong. OTHER than that, it's a big change for me to write this story, since I usually don't write these. If others are wondering when I will update, in about a week or so. Anyway, thanks for having time to read_

_–beams brightly-_

Comments, suggestions, opinions, criticisms are fully welcome.

* * *

**Full summary**

Three of them pursued the same identical thing with one purpose that was solitary to one another, but their choices were quite diverse. The other wanted to prove herself by bringing the best of her talents. The other pursued his goal - and fate decided to play him hero - The other that had gone astray decided to pursue his vengeance, to be able to achieve certain things and eradicate his nightmares. To be able to achieve that certain something that all three of them wanted, which was power… _sasusaku_

* * *


	2. Inevitable

**Sorry **

**By:** Maya Amano

* * *

**Summary:** _Nostalgia, the longing that one could feel... It's the precision of life... Simply, one wouldn't know when it is. One's life is unexplainable and unanticipated. It isn't constant, and being non-constant, means being colorful. It seems easy to associate thought from another thought, from liberal to dogmatic, wide and narrow. You can never know the straight path you could take for the reason that more than never can you know where you're arriving, since one's path is composed of a rocky road. The road that would tell you when you stop or even make you misplace your way. The road that would end this breath of life, to lead your fate, to your doom, to your rise? Cest Lavie..._

* * *

**Author's notes:** Okay, now for the little update of mine, here's the real story, since the last part was just a boring prologue, I hope you find the entertainment here. Hmmn, now, I think the last chapter was a bit confusing, and maybe, I hope I answer your questions. 

**A.L1** – I apologize for some of my deficiency in writing, especially on some of the words 'there' that might have sounded a bit confusing. **BUT**, I want to thank you for the suggestion. On the other hand, thanks for showing me my mistakes so that I could improve.

**Ayane Selznick** – Thanks for reviewing! Two things, right, I intended it to be the prologue and I want to complement you on finding about the personal pronoun shifting between first to third. Another point, you got it right again! I just want to apologize for that thing, I wanted him to argue with himself... though I just have to shut my mouth and save it for later.

* * *

**Inevitable **

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Screams that shatter ears... Gasps that say farewell... Grudges to one's souls... Hear me...

* * *

All and sundry was busy, busy preparing for the so-called **"big event"**. Anticipation was raging behind everyone's backs as they road their own heels towards the immense arena where the libretto would be heard in speech. The zenith of their unbearable twinges and aches would be generously given credit by letting them have this partaking on the certain phenomena of confrontation, which is an understatement for what it actually is. 

One couldn't paint the scenario. Their facades are hilariously diverse from each other! It didn't stop there... with the strident clanging and swift metallic reverberation that seemed much of a shortened explosion... silence overtook them, the LEADER would deliver in their wake.

"People of Konoha! We all know our present situation! We all know that we have suffered from the past attacks! And we all know that we are still living right!!!" She really arranged her defenses for this. As Hokage, we know that they are supposed to be all knowing and considered superior to most beings as she is manifesting now.

It earned much respect from its first stand. Creating a big rumpus of affirmation from the crowd.

"We also do know who is behind this all! It is the Sound! And we will keep ourselves safe from them, for we have decided that it is time to put an end at their reign! At their disobedience from the society! AND. WE. SHALL. FIGHT. THEM!!!" **Simple**, according to her, they concluded of going to war.

Godaime delivered her opening dialogue, and she motioned her subordinates to continue the discussion. She had to motivate them. The Sound didn't alter, though now, it had more sophisticated warfare and they managed to acquire allies of their own. They were able to weaken their defenses for the past 4 years, and because of that, they the fire country are trying to build up their assault towards the other.

* * *

At the back of the stage, a masked jounin, let us say ANBU was silently cursing at the time being til' who knows when. Her hands were tight fisted into balls with her claws driving directly to her milky skin. She was gritting her teeth rather stubbornly that with one wrong move, it'll suddenly bleed. Her expressions were not clearly seen but criticize her actions... She's mad, obviously, with some particular- 

"finish it..." she hissed in her hot and deadly breath... "you're taking so long..." she was getting a bit impatient "damn... lines are hard to read..." She twisted a kunai with a flick of her finger and shot it in precise motion and fluid action towards the dim-witted skull of her compatriot.

To her disappointment, the persona didn't get any injury. He tilted his head to the side with the same motion the other gave to him. "stop being stubborn and be patient" with slight venom, he assured her that he's getting a bit concerned with her with the least possible way "but they're taking so-"

The other vanished and appeared beside her figure covering a very annoying mouth. He lowered his head and whispered something...

"I dare you" she shot back, almost aggravatingly sexy. "If you do so wish, but I am not stooping that low to do such thing. Now Ms Haruno, stop showing me your seconds-class, non-professional and annoying attitude and act more of your age!" He added much demandingly

In automatic retort to his avowal, she chanted lexis of some kind inside of her mind, telling one thing

"_I'm going to kill you and you have to wait for that... annoying huh?_" Followed by the notorious villain laugh. Goodness, after so many years, she hasn't much changed.

While death starring him, she was found surprised as the big white door opened. Her daydreaming has ended and she was back on track.

"What took you so long!" She raised the question very emotionally with much sarcasm at her voice. She motioned with her twinkling puppy like eyes much to her former teacher, Hatake Kakashi than her former teammate Uzumaki Naruto, who just arrived from another **cruel** training with "ero-sennin", yet they couldn't see her "twinkling eyes" and "puppy dog face" which made her appear abysmal in a way that her actions would be farcical.

"You already know the answer Sakura"

Having a hectic schedule, life was exceptionally exhausting and annoying, especially if you are like Kakashi, who can be occasionally as lazy as Shikamaru, or Naruto Who has a healthier reason of being annoyed yet, could keep his cool. They couldn't laugh nor articulate/express themselves very plainly.

Naruto though, hearing the name Sakura almost had this instinct to call her Sakura-chan and hug her yet he refrained from doing that and he kept himself stagnant though, he kept this big smile almost worthy to be called a grin. Even though it be called so modest of a greeting, both took it pleasantly since it is of **formality** that they were visiting here.

"Sorry for the informality, we are here to inform you that, **you**, Kakashi is tasked to return back to ANBU as soon as possible, your exceptional knowledge, experience and expertise would make you a very important asset to the team. We wish for you to cooperate with us, as provided by the Hokage's approval" A smirk tugged across her lips after witnessing the reaction of her former sensei.

"We'll go now" Her partner motioned.

"And we'll be waiting" then both of them vanished.

* * *

_Why do I have to do this_ "I'd do my best, I will" _now I've done it... BIG trouble_

The Hokage was surprised to see this young lad concur to her requests. "Nara, I am not forcing you but it is all really up to you."

"I accept it, again as I said, yes," He voiced sarcastically. _What's wrong with me?_ As if his mind and presence was a nuisance with himself, he decided to make his self more composed. Let's just say that he has this inner voice telling him preposterous things of escaping, bailing out and taking back what he said... **YET**

"So when can you start?" She asked

"I could start working now," "Good" Tsunade smiled him an assurance that his decision wasn't erroneous like what he was telling to himself... it was right and logical, for the sake of men.

* * *

A curlicue tongue was silently skimming at the edges of its mouth. In much distaste, it hurled back. _Blood_ really didn't taste so good as the others say. She flinched as another shuriken hurled towards her. 

_Is this going to be my end? **No** it wont, and I'm not allowing it. I have to at least see Naruto-kun before anything happens_.

She dragged herself lifelessly towards the edge of the tree. Her uneven breaths temporarily bothered her. What was bothersome was the 3 deep punctures of senbon needles, one near her collarbone, the other one stuck at her back, the last was embedded at her thighs. Her injuries from fighting scratched her pale white skin.

She was cursing her current disability... She was sympathetic at her existing state. Though, as she said, she had to return, she had to send the proposition, the message that she was hailed with, and tell them the startling news...

_I must_- In a matter of seconds, she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Stop, we're here" She looked up and saw the house. With certain dislike, she silently knocked the door. _If it wasn't for the disability of that worthless messenger, we should've been training, not doing something as ridiculous as this..._

"What do you-... I mean... Why is the ANBU here? Would they please tell their motive?"

Her blonde hair followed her motion as she impatiently counted seconds before they started forming out words.

Haruno tilted her head to Hyuga and got a simple response of a nod.

"Ms Yamanaka, a request from the office asks you to comply with us and come back. Your shintenshin technique would be best used for spying, and your medical capabilities could almost rival Ms Haruno's." Slightly annoyed by using **her** name, she subconsciously with some interpolation as if for immediate retort approved without knowing **her** presence...

"pig..." she told herself.

_She's not worthy, but maybe we need all the help we can get. Rivalry will only hinder me._

Comparing their present strata, Sakura was having a much superior level. Due to her anxiety and loss, she decided to move on for it didn't appear logical for her to mourn for what still existed. _Because it was not my loss_

She decided to end this and finally cope up with her existence and her essence. Her confusions was out-of-the-way, her feelings destroyed one by one, yet she was able to hide it... Though her second persona still lingers around her very head, her mind was the dictator in contrast to what her heart speaks, which would be none other than love...

They disappeared and proceeded carrying out this uncomplicated, easy, and derisorily incompetent D class mission acting like dull messengers. Konoha these days... They could even require ANBU to do that...

* * *

_Hours could count... At the strike of the sun's final set... At the heed of the gun's ending verve... with my last voice for my last shout... I shall say no more... I would not cry... I will..._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I have one thing to say, I hate to tell that it took me some weeks to do this update, since I was rather really busy at some points blame the school! Though the rule learning always comes first before anything almost right? Well... It took me some days to do this, I'm just happy enough that they at last GAVE us our **SEM BREAK**! I'll finally have enough time on... doing this . On the other hand... I just hope that this would give you a clear picture of what would be happening, since it was VERY confusing... lol. About the ending part, I didn't want any more things to add, everything would be happening on the subsequent chapter. 

Next Chapter **Clemency**

Comments, suggestions, questions, opinions, criticisms are fully welcome.

_Read and review_


	3. Clemency

**Sorry **

**By:** Maya Amano

* * *

**Summary:** _In the coming winter war of radiance and shadows, all would be at feast by carnage and fondness of ruby. Time would be filled with screams and yells... And one special memory would bear_

_SasuSaku_

* * *

**Author's notes:** Well, again, it took me quite awhile before being able to write this, as I was busy in many other things, like my desktop. But asides from that, I'm trying to do it this day without any particular disturbances. _Sigh_. I was quite inspired in writing this for some particular reasons which would be practically reading some works of angel roshiel, roomfishing & XyoushaX. It would do if I get a betah! A betah, well... I really need it!

**miako** – thanks for that

**Anne-twilight** – long time no see! thanks for the encouragement lol. XD

* * *

**Clemency **

_Chapter 3_

* * *

"And that's where set b would attack and start their raid" One of the elders said, in approval soon followed by a sudden murmur

"But there's still one flaw"

Kakashi pointed down the 5 gates "There are many escape routes located here, gate one to five left unguarded... and if things don't go into something similar to what has been planned, everyone's life would be put in disaster" He smiled bitterly reminiscent of past failures that thought him the certain lesson. It was not likely of him to speak that way.

The Kakashi we know would be reading his naïve, stupid, idiotic, unwanted, full of hentai pictures and hentai lexis "hentai book" none other than **icha icha paradise **which by no doubt he would again pull in some I-don't-give-a-damn place, _after_ the session BUT NO! He was utterly out of it! In fact, he was so elsewhere of his usual elsewhere-self that he bothered to come on time this _time_ and attend the meeting on _time_ with the right _time_ at his alarm clock with no stupid lame fallacies of excuses of being not on _time_!!! What could have possessed this lethargic creature to come on _time_ and be so-not-Kakashi-like to act more like a human being? But whatever that was, it was a mystery, he really is a mystery and we all don't have enough time to figure that out because something big is coming up.

Shikamaru nodded... "That's my point, that's why the other jounins were positioned here" pointing towards the crossed red marks each located at the second floor.

Tsunade sighed "There's still one thing Shikamaru-kun, the problem is that our prey, or should we say our fellow aggressors still have themselves properly equipped and as I speak now, they as well might possibly be formulating their homicidal plans." Which gives them an unpleasant shiver

He took it as a comment and his ingenious brain could only do as much so as to think as much as it can. It was always like that. For every riddle, there was an answer _and_ as the strategist, he would provide for that. Calculating his steps, he saw more possibilities of failure than his first estimate and he arrived at one conclusion. A conclusion that he didn't want to divulge to himself, a conclusion that would make him _curse_ himself forever.

"We should go for it" _and there is no other possible way..._ He looked towards them not with his lazy eyes but with his formal and serious gaze only to be seen in certain times, which he had to _act_ likely and most probably it is now.

* * *

White.

Every single thing was white, white curtains, white ceiling, white bed, white bed sheet, white tables, white chairs, white dress... WHITE EVERYTHING! But something tells that not all is... what could possibly be the certain reason why there was this certain something that unintentionally divorcés itself from any other thing?

**Dress...**

That could only mean one thing

**yes**

there was someone ever so comfortably lying down there, lying angelically sound asleep, someone insignificant as he or she **is**... maybe that was only now and that was an "eien" foretold and _would_ always be _solitarily_ at this present. time.

The cadaver of its dress was seen and laid near the _white_ table next to the _white_ bed. It was in plenty of blood, rips and burns yet it survived such brutality of some brute force. Looking at the said patient, it was a marvel as to how such fragile a body it is to survive the events. The certain phenomenon that occurred only yesterday that struggled itself to bedazzle itself and scream a screech to the top of its lungs and say the cold bloodied news.

Vital organs inexplicably alleviated itself from injury in due time, probably by the help of medicine and its subordinates, the ones who exercise them.

There was a large prospect of a definite collapse in this criteria, not one would object that the peculiar case would fail only to be out of hand. But there, laying down this unique room was the fine young woman.

She was disheveled at first sight, wearing the almost tattered garments and her whole face, body and mind definitely scathed which devastatingly failed their expectations of _her_ to come _unscathed_ even though her comrades fixed her in the best possible way, nothing would sting more than blood spilled and sipped and dried at you own clothes nor whole being.

Hyuuga Hinata –

ANBU team 3

Mission #054

**Report:**

Mission #054, assigned by the 5th Hokage – Mission type: spying – Outcome: Undetermined

Full Report

A weeklong mission dispensed by the Hokage given to ANBU team 5 and 3 – to gather a reasonable amount of information from the current strata of the Sound. It wasn't long until it became twice the time limit, given that each process has to be approached systematically. ANBU team 3 first spotted the current base of the Sound – transmitted via headphone, it was believed to be that Sound will be arriving at Empheria in exactly a hundred hours. The mission had been a terrible failure for the looks of it. Sound did not want unwanted guests and they needn't be disturbed as one of their respected lookouts managed to detect those who were watching them. In a matter of seconds before the last transmission, a scream was heard and it marked exact death. Konoha retrieval team started moving out. After a day's mission they were able to come up with only one survivor, identified as Hyuuga Hinata. The team found her in a very crucial state lying dreadfully at her own pool of blood. It was said that she was given clemency for the injuries that she attained was not as much compared to her comrades. From the last transmission 31 hours already passed, and in estimate, 69 hours are left for Konoha before the _event_. It was _not_ determined if the mission had been a dreadful failure because they still have this remaining survivor which would probably give them the whole truth. Mission #054 – has been accomplished.

* * *

Her swift her was dancing along with the wind. She was being reminiscent of the past

**FLASH**

_Take me with you_

Her eyes peeled out of the masks, it shed many tears... waiting for the time to let it come out... once more... once more.

Her heart concealed as much possible emotions there ever was, locked together with it were foreign memories of the forgotten past. Her forgotten past, how she purposely eradicated its existence. How she learned to hate such exquisiteness. To learn to hide from it, she didn't want to run away yet... she did.

**FLASH**

_Thank you _

In an instant, she swiftly shook her head and banged her hands on both railings. She promised not to return to such place once more but now, it was different... _very different_.

_WHY???_ An earth racking voice tried to shout out, its scream to fill in the empty space. The birds will fly away from its wrath, the wrath that will cause its death...

She sighed as big arms encircled her fragile frame. She felt his warmth, and she enjoyed it.

She smiled brightly and tended to forget everything, every single thing that happened. She closed her eyes and whispered dreamily to the air. "thank you" Imitating the exact words, she didn't care. All she knew was that she meant it as she released herself from the arms that laced at her being.

She faced him, the only person that she considered as friend, as brother, as light. She faced him and hugged him in return. "your welcome" as he gave his fox-like grin. He wanted to pay for what happened the other day and she was happy for it. A gesture that they adopted for years.

In those years, doing this gesture would earn him a smack. But since that graved incident, which they would not probably want to remember, both of them shared different paths. The three of them did the same identical thing with one purpose that was solitary to one another, but their choices were quite diverse.

The other chose to prove herself worthy and she became worthy, from all these special achievements that she had. The other decided to pursue his dream, and that he would also prove himself worthy as fate decided to make him hero. The other that had gone astray decided to pursue his vengeance, to be able to achieve certain things and eradicate his nightmares. To be able to achieve that certain something that all three of them wanted, which was power...

That was their similarities but their purpose drawn their own lines that separated each choice from one another. They were simply different... different...

* * *

All were assembled once again, the top ranking Konoha shinobis and kunoichis stepped abreast each other. The irate and tense current once again played their own tunes.

Another announcement...

Shikamaru who was motioned near the Hokage spread out the map.

"Good morning everyone, you know by now why you were called here right?" The Hokage said

"in exactly 2 days, we are leaving for Empheria, the special place where ends of decades had been traditionally celebrated" She stopped and got the remote from the side of the wide table and clicked it towards the wide screen in front of her.

It was a beautiful place, located at the heart of the valley. It was where Kings and Queens before ruled. It was a special dome used by those monarchs to have their special celebration, a fete. A special kind of gathering for every other blood related relative that would mark itself from the rise of the red moon to till the eclipse that follows soon. The phenomenon was rumored by old folk that gods and goddesses allowed such beauty to happen, predicted that it only happens in a definite time during the end of a certain decade.

"There would be another celebration, being organized by all the Shadows, including me, would present their offers to each other. This would be a perfect opportunity of ambush." A look of disappointment crossed some faces. "But if you are saying that we will ambush them... it would never really be like Konoha, it's very unfair"

A kunai flicked silently as it went after its prey, with one swift click, the body was paralyzed. What a pity

One should learn to respect, and respect means everything 

"Are there any more objections?" She acted like a disciplinarian, teaching students the right way on how to act. "No one has the authority to question decisions carefully planned such as that, it is a strict code to all of us that mercy is **not** vital and we do not allow it in any ninja code, we do not care when, where or how we accomplish a mission, whether it be in a pleasant, disturbing, suicidal or in a treacherous manner." So the lecture has ended, the so-called disciplinarian taught the students well proceeding to her lesson.

"Our main plan is to attend the party with selected representatives. All of us would be in our best formal attire since this is a social gathering. As we have agreed upon, all would wear masks not to reveal certain identities. And the plan would be assassinated carefully, systematically and **perfectly**. No one should dare to make a mistake. With this asides from that 2 days time, we also have 20 hours more of preparation before the event happens. All would be advised to train suitably"

After a short intake of breath. Tsunade motioned for Shikamaru to tell them the other details.

Sakura who was positioned at the 2nd row could not but be excited and be troubled at the same time, she was among the top of Konoha being known for her brain capacities rivaling those of Shikamaru. Her medical capabilities those of the Hokage's, her expertise in handling weapons only ranks a few steps behind ten-ten and her taijutsu and ninjutus rival those of her other comrades, but not accomplished. She always says to her self that she would only become accomplished once she proved herself and she was becoming a lot greedy.

She smiled a bit behind her mask as she saw Shikamaru discuss important things _this is sooo not like him_

"As the Godaime said, Empheria is located at this valley 2 days journey from the Fire. The celebration would be done at the strike of the dark claiming the appearance of the red moon up to the summoning of the eclipse. There are 5 ANBU teams, guarding the gates, that would act as hired men." He said, pointing to the 5 crossed red marks.

"Now, the other jounins would stand by the Hokage, wearing this identical headphone" He pointed towards the one he was wearing "And they would act as commander and you will follow them" _now the complicated part_

"We all know that every village would have this certain representative. And it has come upon voting that the representative would be" He looked at Tsunade with annoyed eyes "Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji" He noticed a look of surprise that tracked on each eyes but it was gone after that

"The decision has been made final and that you two would represent the village in all other costs, both your roles would play a very vital part in the whole act. Traditionally, you two would be able to dance at galore of centre... act as normal as you could" He slightly stole glances from both

Haruno gulped inwardly as she digested the information quite well... her insides went like _wha?_ But her fairly confident side took over and she accepted everything nicely and comfortably. But her insides was flipping over and under, such a big responsibility... She would _not_ fail... this

* * *

"Sir I don't think that-" "Yes it is needed" he licked his lips in a maniacally as he twisted the kunai he used for mixing the luscious red wine he was drinkingI will win this Tsunade, you **cannot** stop me anymore, and you can **never** stop me anymore. I win this time 

His laughter echoed the deserted place.

* * *

Tsuzuku

* * *

Next Chapter **fete **

Comments, suggestions, questions, opinions, criticisms are fully welcome


	4. Fete prelude

**Sorry **

**By:** Maya Amano

* * *

**Summary:** _In the coming winter war of radiance and shadows, all would be at feast by carnage and fondness of ruby. Time would be filled with screams and yells... And one special memory would bear_

_SasuSaku_

* * *

**Author's notes:** Sorry If I took a long while to update XD had to do school work first before anything else. Here's the intro for the next chapter _fete_. You could skip this but I think this would add a bit more information till the next chappie. It's a long while from its finish... and there's a lot of action before it happens... anyways?

**Ori** – I've read your story, cycles in life... and it was great, thanks.

**Dagorwen of Ithilien** – Thanks, and I'm trying my best to update this as soon as possible XD thanks

* * *

**Fete **

Prelude

_Chapter 4_

* * *

_Hours could count..._

_Tick... _

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Minutes could scream..._

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_**Seconds could kill!**_

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

_Tick..._

_And **time** stood..._

_Still..._

* * *

She was running... oh in endless running... running and running and running until her feet turned sore. You can't hide She involuntarily screamed and found herself trapped... In utter serenity nothing moving... nothing at all accompanied by the treacherous silence, her path was generously entertained of mediocre screams and such noises... brought the feeling of foreboding and hollowness. Her circumstance wasn't of benefit by her appalling surroundings, enveloped by the putrid pitch black... Her light, her hopes... slowly fading... crumbling   
"Someone... h... help..." She stumbled and tripped herself; slowly feeling a soft tingling fresh hot liquid... someone... help... help... help... it was blood.

She stood up once more with guise much more horrified, as the screams grew louder _like before_, pulsing within her ears, every step became arduous when since remorseless crude castigation was given en route to her in bid for forfeit of felony.

No one came... Her masks slowly fading, her eyes leisurely glooming, her hands reluctantly turned white, her face aghast in such foreign feelings contorted in a horror-stricken manner. She felt scared, hatred running beyond her very skin, her eyes sought retribution and she fought hard not to cry... not to cry

It shan't... listen....

**FLASH **

In her wake the darkness was gone, but her eyes... her eyes, cannot bear what she saw...

It replayed over and over and over again, like a swift echo, or a broken video. It was playing... rewinding... rewinding... playing... And it was repeating the gesture until no sound was heard, only the splats of blood, silent screams, dislocation of joints and bones and- _I can't take this anymore... No... this is... this is not real... this is not real... not real... not happening to me... no... no... **no!!!**_

She opened her eyes one last time, and she saw herself... her reflection in white, pure white... with a hand stretching –

"Heartbeat gone down zero, breathing zero, pulse rate zero, immediate alarm, please call for medication!" –

It spoke incoherent words and urged her to come forward... she began reaching out her hands –

The door was pushed open rather harshly

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick -_

_Hold my hand... hold it... hold my hand..._ it seemed to say to her. But suddenly, there was –

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

"Try it again, we cannot lose her!" –

In her utter horror the woman got her head lopped off, bits of flesh and blood splat everywhere. _Just like before... like before_

She stood up and held her head virtually maniacally, she saw only but too much and it's _not_ like it's halted at _any_ rate... _too much... stop_

Her eyes shook in terror, and she noticed she was bleeding badly...

"I..." She wept at the twilight breeze, she blamed it all to herself... blamed every single thing to herself

**Flash**

_I was spotted... it was all my fault_

**Flash**

_I wasn't strong enough... to protect them, and even myself... it was my fault_

**Flash**

_He... He was killed... it was my fault..._

But she wasn't determined to wallow in lack of will, her lone. Her tears had gone dry not only awhile ago and she needed the darkness to disappear, to move on. She stood up with the weight of her shackles that was resolute on making her stationary, static in her own dreaded nightmare and wiped of the mixture of dirt, tears, bloodstains and sweat.

"I'm not going to fail you" Her sight soothed and she won't see anymore, won't hear anymore - for her total inner tranquility... her siesta –

"We did it" The others heaved a heavy sigh full of happiness. They went out and left the nurse alone with her patient, noticing at this time that her hand was trembling and it subconsciously moved and _stopped_. She averted her eyes to look at the glass vase, full of flowers. There were subsequent visitors and she assessed to herself that it was her closest friends. They believed in her as she held it same.

* * *

"I am asking for your affirmation" Shikamaru said solemnly, even if it _was_ an order '_correction', _even if it _is_ an order of the Hokage _her_self. He, as Nara Shikamaru, wasn't uncouth adequate to deliver a verdict to anyone devoid of their right of consent. Nara Shikamaru is vindicated but is he reasonable? "This is getting-"

"I accept it," _Two_ voices, in synch confidently took the offer and _both_ regarded each _even_ respect.

"Well then, we will proceed" Again, miserable silence scolded them, it was too silent to be unbearable, only one voice was speaking... _one voice_...

* * *

"I'm ready," The dark haired girl answered smugly, tired of hearing the same words "are you sure?" _again_ "Yes I am, with your reverence, I sought to have your authorization, as my personal nurse, to leave in the most peaceful manner possible" The polite, refined girl said in the most unoffending manner lit with a charismatic smile, which she flawlessly practiced in many years training as Hyuuga.

The nurse eyed her wearily and replied in stance of time, "I'm not sure but I have my full trust in you, you may go" She smiled at her and in a flash, Ms Hyuuga _no_ Ms Hinata, was gone.

Even in the shortest times, she grew fond of the girl, she was different, she had all sanctity and she was seemingly beautiful kin to an angel. But she can't forever be that way... she reckons that. She had to wake up and face reality once over. _She can't be sleeping beauty_. She's just... just Hinata and no other anything, plainly picturesque Hinata, her one-sided view... _Ms. Hinata_ and she smiled a bit brightly and left the room to have her report.

* * *

_Time 6:31 pm – conference room – Hokage tower_

"Is all the information all truth, nothing omitted and precise?" Hinata nodded as _she_ sighed heavily holding a grip that would break her knuckles apart. Her other hand carefully found itself resting at her chin. She could not précis anything that absolutely, it was with issue on what step would she consider to take part of. Her forehead creased as she noted that part of her wanted certain forgiveness if she ever caught the aggressor, and she wanted to get rid of that.

_I... swear... I swear I'llkill you someday Orochimaru... And that someday would be today, you've weathered my patience quite dearly_

"If you say so, then with my judgment, I would want to regard certain steps before making precise decisions. I could not do anything but murder the murderer, Hinata..." she was uneasy of persisting with her discourse in fear that her riposte would be hostile.

"No I don't care, please continue Hokage-sama" With that said, her eyes tracked downwards with a momentary sadness but her persistence prevailed and she flahsed with an assertive smile, tending the Hokage to continue, with her best efforts...

"I couldn't help you in your case and please do not live by vengeance, it will do you only but a nil, serving example the failures one gained when they seek, they found nothing in the end. I can only tell you one thing, train and train, prove yourself worthy for your existence" Hokage once again smiled at her and everything was a finish... there was nothing to talk about, everything was settled.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" She bowed and hurriedly left the room. The seeming silence grew longer and Godaime started examining the papers. Her haunch was right. According to the information she received, sequences show that Sound also had the same plans as the hidden leaf, but that didn't stop there. She was suspicious of why... letting Hinata live? They could've easily killed her...

_Orochimaru, I fucking hate you for this, as always, you made me think so much_. She bitterlysmiled at the thought and went back to work.

* * *

_7:02 pm – Forest of death area 6_

"What are you planning to do?" Sakura ducked just in time before retorting back.

"I– ahh! Watch it" Neji smirked, "You watch it"

He flicked another kunai and went behind her slashing part of her hair.

"Seriously are you trying to kill me?" She asked infuriated while stealthily catching the kunai between two of her fingers sending it back using two of her hands immediately somersaulting back.

_If I analyze his moves, I think he's not taking me even a bit seriously, his moves are just reflexes and pure offensive – most common attack: kunai and shuriken throws – he's not even using his byakugan! Am I that predictable?!?!_ She dodged another one and went back to her cogitation.

"What's the problem Haruno-chan?" He smiled a bit playfully quickly disappearing out of her sight.

Now what are you planning Sakura? He noticed the change of the environment and instantly activated his byakugan. I know this... He scanned the milieu and managed to conclude that she. Was. Right. Behind. Him – **scream**.

Sakura slapped Neji severe enough to send him flying to the next world, but Neji wasn't that vulnerable, he kept his guard permanently.

And because of his permanent guard, he managed to get-hold of her hand to flip her down sending her roughly towards the ground with him covering her mouth over her lithe frame kneeling with his other hand flaming with blue chakra. Sakura, being not concerned about their current position, brought both hands to his other hand and was determined to exterminate it.

"Mmnnnlll nnnn mmneuuu!!!!!" Neji loosened his hand and stood up elegantly, being fascinated at the girl before him. While Sakura lay at the ground panting, searching for air.

_Sakura Haruno huh?_

"Saku-" "yes?" "You look disheveled, you-" "I look what?" She smiled innocently and her puppy-dog eyes shown with delight, tempting the Hyuuga to go along.

"You look awful, your hair is a mess, your dress is tattered and loose, you have many-" Sakura cried childishly as she faced Neji, pouting... "And..." sniff. "That's all because of you!" She pointed an accusation finger at him, as if it was all his fault.

"I... I'm sorry for acting childish, I let my guard down again" Her face turning stern, she stopped playing around and decided to talk to him...

Neji only nodded in reply.

_Typical_

"So what are you going to do Neji?" She went up the tree branches and faced him upside-down. "do my purpose" She pretended to ponder a bit. "What is that?" He smirked "You already know it"

* * *

"Another bowl ramen please! Make it two" There was _no such **thing** in the world_ that would be as much precious as ramen – according to Naruto philosophy. Another steaming bowl was given to him and he snuffed in its private, eating leisurely silently observing its contents. He admired its beauty more than anything else, and he was to enjoy this night – together with someone...

"How are you Hinata?" He said with an uncertain voice being silently annoyed by silence itself. Being hesitant, she answered with a straight fine, but Naruto, being what he is, never seemed to be assured of her answer-

"I just wanted to, tell you good luck... I... I know that you're one of the undercover jounins that were personally assigned by the Hokage. "Yes, I am-" Surprising Naruto, Hinata pecked his cheek, smiled and left. "Take care" Naruto sincerely replied "You too"

He looked at the untouched ramen beside his...

**Flash**

"Is ramen your favorite too?" He asked with his wide grin playing fond at his features. "Hai!" She said, turning tomato red...

"Do you always come here?" Asked Naruto with pure delight. "Yah, I sometimes go here because... because this place is a very special place for me"

...he stared at it for a couple of seconds and went back eating his...

* * *

_things are going to get exciting..._

* * *

Tsuzuku

* * *

Next Chapter **Fete**

Comments, suggestions, questions, opinions, criticisms are fully welcome.


	5. Fete

**Sorry **

**By:** Maya Amano

* * *

**Summary:** _In the coming winter war of radiance and shadows, all would be at feast by carnage and fondness of ruby. Time would be filled with screams and yells… And one special memory would bear_

_SasuSaku_

* * *

**Author's notes:** Well… I was kinda busy as always and I did this when I was finished having my recovery period! Well… It was just like… just a day ago that I started :sigh: Well, there was an activity n' the school FYI, so… particularly relating to English, so… Well, I… there you know all about it _dark look_. I did this while listening to moonlight sonata… it fits it perfectly… Well, just ignore it, I'm still doing this and I've, I've got a proper mind enough to say to me that I have to update this story… Well, here goes…

**Dagorwen of Ithilien** – Thanks for reviewing, sorry if I got delayed, hope you like this chapter

* * *

**Fete**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

_At the strike of the sun's final set_

_A song shall play… its last_

_in its dazzling concerto,_

_its prince of chaste,_

_leads a dance of finale,_

_in rhapsody of the twilight…_

_the red moon, the eclipse…_

* * *

As they entered, the luminescent gazes started to haze their views. The Orchestra played the music ever so softly that it started to entrance them in deep sleep. The night wind breeze bedazzled them playing tauntingly with each and every person. The virtuoso staged the whole act accompanied by the piano and the violin. It was music… it was life…

_Welcome to your last grandeur, let the celebration begin_.

Captivating as it is, Empheria really is a splendor, being accompanied by galore of foods, royalties… a masquerade. It was located in a valley, surrounded by a lake, only to be reached by an awful lot of drudgery-

_I hope you like the gala… hidden leaf…_

A masquerade, the pretenders waltzed their way at the center isle. With the last note played, the pair danced their solo using the traditional finale.

The act perpetuated innocence of lovers that were destined to have their fates entwined together. With her last spin… she held her arms out wide to embrace her man- it meant-

_Death…_

An innocent death, where the man killed his lover whom he was holding in his arms- using a knife… _a tradition_… love expressed in a most horrible manner.

And she bled holding the man she loved. The crowd applauded with heartless souls, life to be sacrificed in such manner… A fete

* * *

The shadows casually walked towards the center, accompanied by two high-ranking shinobis each. The aura emanating filled the room with utter serenity and tension. The ghost wind encircled them as they felt the breath of power breach beneath their veins, they would start the ceremony, _now_.

The man released the girl and left vanishing in the abyss whilst the shadows covered their hands in blood and performed the same set of seals resulting to red marks at each hand. They gathered blue flaming chakra and began the cleansing.

"And I summon the Lord of Death! We show you our existence, finish your bargain and bring back life!" The first shadow kneeled and put both hands on ground activating the first seal.

"And I summon the Lord of Life! Fulfill your promise to Mother Earth and bring us vigor!" The second shadow kneeled opposite performing the same gesture as the other did activating the second seal.

"And I summon the Lord Gaia! Bring forth your miracle and let us feel the presence of the heavens" The third bowed his head and started doing sets of hand seals, pressing both hands intricately to the center.

The remaining shadows finished the last piece

"We call upon the lady, Enyo, your grace and beauty has entranced upon us all. With our worship, grant our desire, bless us with this lady's blood to call upon the moon of crimson-red"

They finished the seals, it was some sort of special summon akin to that of summoning animals only that, it takes extreme amount of energy. It was to be much easier if a priestess were to exist within each country, their aura would be much more appreciated than theirs, but that was from long ago. The present would be always different from the past.

As they called, the enchanting moon turned ruby red, the blood dried upon their hands once again, clean. _Once again,_ Empheria has been purified by means of sin, life and sacrifice, with satisfaction, the celebration being witnessed by the gods… began.

* * *

"I don't like this" Sakura bit her lip frustrated as they were urged to go down the stairs to perform their piece. "It's going to be okay, I'll be there" He assured in a smile, with his captivating lips, wearing a silver mask, his hair for the first time laced down covering half of his face. His tuxedo was elegantly clad black and he looked like- _like a god…__Neji Hyuuga_

"Thank you" She wore a black mask so as to promote her concealment, her hair was tied in an elegant manner matching her black dress with straps of red. Perfect. Though, she was scared, scared of something that might happen… scared that she might do something wrong…

It held an awkward moment of silence for the both of them…

Her hairs suddenly stood up feeling a chill run through her spine- as she felt a warm tap at her back… Her eyes turned white almost letting out a suppressed scream; just then, she noticed that it was _that person_ again. She sighed involuntarily looking at the hard task she had to burden…

_Can I do this?_

She felt a sudden warmth grow contact with her icy skin, melting her insecurities… "Just remember. You. Are. Not. Alone." He assured her and smiled… a smile that she grew to love, to cherish. She didn't know if she herself was falling, once again, she let herself get trapped, but now…

_Is… this true, why are you so vulnerable Sakura of the leaf, so easy to break… but even so…_ "You can do it"

She silenced herself. She had to muster all of her courage though she was feeling useless at this point. She was being embarrassed at her actions, acting like her old self was an insult… And that was an insult to her self. She wanted to help somehow and cooperating would make things a lot better. _He_ was even helping her out, even if it seemed not so like him. There were no other choices. She sighed once more and hung her head in defeat, immediately showing her optimism with a new glimmer at her eyes, her renowned belief…

_There's always hope_

He felt amused by her, in short, he liked her the way she is… It'd make him laugh…

She looked down and fisted the hindrances of fear and uneasiness and held unto his escort as sophisticatedly as possible. She watched in delight as she awed them all with her smile. Both of them were lovely and fit perfectly as a couple.

_Today… I am no longer Sakura Haruno… in this masquerade, I am different… everyone is-_

She saw a glimpse of Tsunade and the leader of the Sound himself smiling at them and of course she gracefully smiled back.

"All teams are assembled, Sakura, Neji, stay where you are" -beep- from their headphones, Shikamaru spoke, he occupied the second floor, together with Naruto and the others, acting as servants.

Both of them continued proceeding towards the center ready to present the gifts, the gifts that leaf invested a lot for, suitable for such a significant occasion.

The maestro played entrancingly, once again, bedazzling them.

Both Sakura and Neji bowed and held hands together into a tight dance of splendor. The others performed in synch as they brought the opening of the occasion.

Entwined, they laid their hands together, in a most romantic way, eyes sinking at each other's souls seeing through…

Not a sweat broke, as all of them danced together making it an adorable presence for all.

Tsunade smiled sweetly as his dazzling escort kissed her hand.

"You've changed"

**Silence**.

-

**Smile**.

"You too, it's been so long" Her blonde hair swayed as she was pulled into a dance ever tainted innocently. "Shall we"

_The endless waltz had begun_.

* * *

_It was an endless dance… a dance I never played before long ago, and this was the dance… the dance that we always played… the dance that made me cry…_

Sakura was startled when she noticed the dance stopped… to her disappointment it did, all the same, she fluently danced to the tune of the music. As tradition would say, it was time to swap for partners- yet she didn't move an inch. She always followed tradition, and it was tradition that brought her here. And another thing, she was too _scared_ to move-

She gently bowed in spell with the others as she noticed the eyes of her captor. It was… dark- His hand held out towards her, and she hesitantly but gladly accepted it. She felt a bit uneasy but she had to erase those feelings. She only had to dance with this, with him. She was just going to dance with him, that's all. But she was scared all the same… Scared that something might happen.

Yet, it seemed that there was more to him that she wanted to know about, it was from a distant memory of the time faded…

**Flash**

_Thank you…_

Her eyes softened a bit, as she waltzed with him, her hand brushed his, eyes met for a split second. They broke contact.

_Why… who… who are you?_

"Who exactly are you?" She asked in her loveliest voice. And she moved sideward twirling and falling back down to his strong arms.

_You seem so familiar… alluring… so distant_

They danced in harmony, in due time knowing each other by contact, recognizing each movement, each gesture- before he answered.

_Who… who are you…_

He stealthily passed her by and solemnly chanted behind her back, words… "It is not for you to know" He raised his hand in synch with hers, passionately letting each collide. She blushed at the contact yet she aggressively clutched the other hastily which snaked to her waist… _the slow dance…_

_Your hand… it's…_

"Why is that?" He stopped in assonance, as rhyme could do in verses and in poems, harmonious with the music. His eyes slowly locked to her jade orbs, a slow and piercing stern look…

_It hurt too much… I wanted to run_

Which vanished as fast as it came.

_To cry…_

"It is but a waste discerning my identity for a masquerade it is" She bent down and he leaned closer to hold her lithe frame. She was getting accustomed to his ways, and she could fluently dance with it now. Yet she couldn't bring to herself to stop wondering who he was…

_It was all a lie… it will always be one…_

"Shan't I be given thy chance?" He laughed softly as he saw the humor within it all. He decided to play along, and he gracefully slid his hands towards her arms giving her a staged embrace.

_To break down…_

"As the sun dies, as the moon rises, everyone has" He followed her motion as fluid as water, as gracious as swan. "A being most divine, most innocent, the guardian chaste, art thou an angel?" He simply smiled, she was right, she was wrong, but it wasn't him, it was somebody else… She was wrong, expressing himself with a mere simple frown.

_Who are you? Why are you here… why do you call me? Why?_

A look of hurt crossed his features as he kneeled down, with her circling around him, hands entwined together.

_Your… hand, your hand's familiar…_

The notes changed and it urged her to fall… imitating the exact chords of actions taught by her mentor… It was the most difficult part of the dance, where he had to humble herself from her state, from her perfected state…

_"To bend your back as if you have no backbone and kiss the floor with no elegance- to act as if you are the most lowliest creature… and to feel the presence of her persona… the broken hearted…"_

_… if someone would let me fly… I will…_

She smoothly performed her piece and let out forged tears- She reached out her hands as if trying to get a hold of something that she could not hold on to. It was like trying to cling on a piece of rope that's too short… A hand that can't be reached- it was worth crying for, not attaining a dream- your goal; it was a feeling that everyone felt.

_I… can't do it! I… I… I'm weak! I can't_

Flashes of images suddenly appeared at her mind, and all of them had the same wistful tears as she did. She-

_"To feel her presence, envision yourself to see your heart in shambles, to see it fed with deceitful sweets, feel death and poison… kill yourself and forsake your love – for it is not to be felt… for you are-"_

_I_-

She lifted a hand while the other was at her heart, protecting herself from any uninvited sting. She wept with the other and passionately bent her body, resembling a person in the verge of death begging for life, for mercy.

_I am_-

She was entranced by the music, that she forgot that it was counterfeit. It really felt fit for her character, since she's- She opened her eyes and saw nothing… whilst in truth, everyone else was dancing around them… She didn't mind.

_I am a_-

"I… I am a… and I am empty-" She silently felt herself whisper. She broke from her trance as he handsomely kissed her hand which startled her. "Lets just say, consider me a prince…" The game was over. She stood up elegantly as she threw herself back in his arms and danced back to waltz. "I will… my prince" She passionately encircled her arms around his neck and his arms were around her waist.

_Thank you_

She bent her body in a lovely manner, most charming than the others, spinning astonishingly catching much attention… With that twist, her hair got undone, and for the first time, her rose pink hair flowed down graciously to the eyes of many… including _him_

Her captor smiled at his sudden discovery… And a smirk found its way to his lips only saying one thing- he won…

_And… my prince, consider me your princess… _she smiled with silent tears escaping her eyes… Now she really felt the presence, the presence was her _self_ all along - and _she_ let it out… this day…

_This moment… it's… it is mine… it will always be. I think I'm falling_

-

_Time stood still,_

_In its dazzling concerto,_

_Its prince of chaste leads a dance…_

_A dance of finale…_

_A dance for eternity…_

_Most memorable…_

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, all positions are checked and being followed, we await for your order…" The line broke.

"Surrender now…" She asked darkly, stopping their impaled conversation, it was destiny that told them so…

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his hand snaking its way to her chin.

"You already know about it" Not one said a thing after then, there was impeccable silence, to both of them…

"Don't make your last days a living hell, Ho-ka-ge-sama, why not smile for me like _before_?" He caressed her face and mutely brought it down- _down_… He was disappointed that she wanted to end the fun so soon. He was wondering if, she, Tsunade, wanted to end her life so agitatedly. He appreciated her courage to face him but-

"I… I'm sorry, but before is different from now. As much as I wanted, I can't" She sternly said holding out a tear, but it came reluctantly, destiny was against her will. He smiled at her and wiped the tears away.

"Only death awaits you, it is bold of you to come here and face _us_. Knowing fully the consequences-" She slapped away his hand, she looked straight in his eyes…

_I've come this far_

"You've really changed" The fifth smiled bitterly, and turned away from him, she could still feel his presence, but it was too melancholic that it would drive her sanity- It was asking for so much, it wanted flesh, it wanted to devour her- to make her suffer. And she's already suffering; sacrificing a lot for this… all of them would die if they don't.

_She had to do it. She **has** to._

* * *

"How is everyone?" -beep- "Fine, we have not noticed any abnormality, there is no sign of struggle" -beep- "Good" -beep-

He sighed as he looked at his orders… This was so troublesome… His orders were getting longer and longer, but his boss said that he was doing fine, err… _for a lazy bum_- He sighed in defeat as he proceeded entertaining his clients, **pretending**, and he was able to do it very nicely in the best way possible until he just noticed this peculiar person that he bumped to suddenly. Sighing, he thanked Kami that none of the orders were damaged.

"Shika-kun, is everything going to be alright?" He smiled assertively and assured her that it's going to be okay… He passed her by and delivered the orders pleasantly… He was trying his best to show any signs of communication with the others, if they manage to find out, they're busted

"What's going on?" -beep- an irritating voice asked for the **millionth **time. "Everything's fine" -beep-

"Study the plans carefully Naruto, we're here because we're the reinforcements, if something goes wrong, we'll make sure it's under control" -beep- "Roger- how's _she_ doing?" -beep- "Fine" -beep- "What do you mean by fine?" -beep- "Look down and see for yourself" -beep- "Okay, thanks" -beep- "You idiot, do your job!" he hissed at the phone -beep- He can't help but smile at the simplicity of his friend and be sorry at the same time.

_Unrequited love_

His eyes traveled back to his former teammate, Yamanaka Ino. If he could just do something to keep her away from the job, he would, but then again, then again… It all happened, he couldn't do anything to reverse it… They gave her an option, but she idiotically accepted it. Ironically, she was placed at the same team as he is now, and he all blamed it to that goddamn friggin fate.

_Yes, let's all blame fate, because of fate, everything is planned… everything is… planned… and no one can change it… no one can…_

* * *

"Sir"

**Silence.**

"Do it"

"Yes sir"

* * *

The feast was grand, chandeliers feted at each hall. Lights were all but an amusement, and the performers and representatives were quite a marvel… Everyone was pleasured. It was the best performance _until-_

The music suddenly changed notes, sending the lights off.

An earth-racking sound escaped damaging the windows and frames…

She braced herself for the impact but felt nothing coming- He was-

_Who are you…_

Suddenly, she feltsudden warmtpressing againsther mouth… It was so possessive and it wanted to own her… and she wanted to give in, but she won't… She'll resist…

_Who are you… why do you…_

"Did you… miss me?" A look of shock imprinted at her façade.

Her soul wanted to explode as her heart tried to control its sudden rage. She suddenly blurted tears out, uncontrollable tears banging her fragile hands and eventually collapsing due to emotional instability - He held unto her and embraced her weak form… Feeling each other's warmth-

"I… I hate you" She whispered, but her body moved against her will-

_this is my… perpetual sin…_

* * *

Someone was screaming…- People were _dying_-

**Splat**.

And there was - _blood_…

* * *

_A song shall play… its last_

_In its dazzling concerto,_

_Its prince of chaste,_

_Leads a dance of finale,_

_In rhapsody of the twilight…_

_The red moon, the eclipse…_

_The forbidden sonata…_

_Hear my song…_

_Hear it…_

* * *

**Author's note:** Finally finished… did you like it? Well, I had to put in the last parts, I wouldn't like it if someone would be suffering from severe suspense lol. Anyways, my main topic for the day: To clear things of, maybe one could be wondering why I put "Lady Enyo" there, she's an important character… maybe? Okay, well, apparently, she was supposed to be a goddess. Well, the goddess of war, so she fit in the role perfectly… . so you could already see the connection between her and the moon right? – well, I leave it up to you to imagine.

Next Chapter **Scream**

Comments, suggestions, questions, opinions, criticisms are fully welcome.


	6. Scream

**Sorry**

**By:** Maya Amano

* * *

**Summary:** _In the coming winter war of radiance and shadows, all would be at feast by carnage and fondness of ruby. Time would be filled with screams and yells… And one special memory would bear_

_SasuSaku_

* * *

**Author's notes:** Gomen ne if I took that long to update… well, particularly, because it had something to do with the exams I'm taking. I'm just so glad that it was over XD I intended this chapter to be the longest because I intended it to be the center of the story… Hmmn, and I decided to play with the words I'm using, because _it_ is nice. And please do not sue me… T.T if ya look into my profile - I'm still a lil kid going to school XD – sorta. Oh… and also I decided to change the title – because the plot changed somehow and I'm determined to make this a 9-chappie story –at the least – working on the outline just now.

**Peradis** – I like your story VERY much, and I'm sorry if I troubled you that much XD, well I'll try my best then! Thanks for reviewing

* * *

Scream

_Chapter 5_

* * *

_At the heed of the gun's ending vitality_

_In terror consumed by shadows final wrath_

_In a crying crayon called life_

_Searching for answers…_

* * *

"Anyone – do you read me?"_Beep_

"Hello – this is Nara Shikamaru is anyone-"

_Beep_

"No one's responding. Damn!" He hissed uncomfortably as he crashed the useless headphone – obviously, there was hindrance playing soundly behind their back. Everyone should've figured this out by now.

'_Searching for answers'_

He looked down disconsolately and started aggressing, muttering something about how troublesome everything is. With his keen reaction, he slipped pass the barrage of throwing needles sent towards him and grabbed a dozen for his own. A smirk in his buoyancy appeared as he dashed forward throwing them back towards 4 aggressors. Despite the numbers, he could clearly analyze that most of them are spares, which means they can effortlessly be overpowered.

_But… there's always a possibility…_

He shook his head in confusion, sweat trimmed down his face as he tried to make up for a plan. The first thing he needed to do was to estimate the tactic of the enemy, all the while locating the exact spots where his associates could be fighting and _contact_ them. The second thing was to have another plan on how to defeat or rather, if bad becomes worse and worse becomes worst – escape them.

_Shoot. If this keeps going, I'll run out of stamina._

Yes, the Nara Shikamaru was distressed. Although splendidly virtuoso at his own right, _the_ Nara Shikamaru is being under pressure – He sighed once more, dissatisfied of the events especially with the deafening surrounding along with the ear piercing screams.

This would be his longest night.

* * *

A ghastly smile tempted to escape her lips as she saw the scene of spectators view play theatrically right in front of her eyes. Eyes dimmed in moonlight's shadow flawlessly closed and opened in rhythm being awed by the sonata of the air. Her hand twisted delicately as she tried to participate with one kill as melancholic eyes drifted off a daze searching for answers.

'_Held back'_

_This what I have to do right? I've done nothing-wrong… right?_

Chapped lips lustfully tasted the aromatic scent within of some vista being mocked genuinely by her favorite characters… ironically though… she was one of them… She was just there to complete the story yet she wasn't needed by _them_. Obviously upset, she lay down a trickle of red visible under the domed moon and tasted the bittersweet defeat. Her translucent eyes gazed down the view, and left no mere trace of existence bar from a lone strand of hair.

* * *

Her hands lay limp to her both sides as she gave way to his intentions, searing tears flowing down her cheeks soaking his clothes wet.

She felt cold as ice.

She was left there speechless for there was no more room to speak for… She can't speak… no one was there to hear except _him_… He was after all… a prodigy. He knew the plot a lot better than her - well enough to say that she's also a spy.

Why are you doing this… it's… it's not like- 

Her thoughts stopped as he captured her lips mildly. Eyeing her for a split second, his right hand began caressing her face while his left tightened them into a heated embrace. He laid his head rested on her shoulder and whispered soft words near her ear that sent chills at her spine.

'_Time stood still'_

"Why… are you hesitating?"

"I… don't know"

Kiss.

"Why are you doing this?" she said in a soft yet serious voice, anxious to hear what he has to say.

"You didn't answer my question. Answer my question first, before I answer yours." He rapped both his arms around her and planted soft kisses at her back. Red eyes with three tadpole swirls appeared lazily as she faced him.

"You're mine as I am yours, remember?"

Kiss.

…seconds later… a scream reverberated the room. A thought passed a place in remorse and regret…

_Was it worth it?_

* * *

Eyes opened in alarm.

"What's that?" He asked to no one in particular… He knew the voice. It was awfully too familiar… infamous white eyes immediately activated their hidden power and scanned the area. A small trickle of sweat pressed down his neck, an unfamiliar scene tickled his senses as he scanned the area.

_Something is not right in here_…

'_Waiting for the kill'_

He evaded the attack from behind and swiftly passed his aggressor and sent a mere flick of the wrist towards _her_ neck. The prodigy swiftly sent her to hell. The "harichakra" is a Ninjutsu technique requiring a ninja to be able to use Jyuken. The ninja creates small needles from the tenketsu upon their fingers that are able to slice through things made of chakra, which normally could not be broken, therefore a formidable weapon and he _can_ use it.

_Shrewd serenity yet trepidation on dagger's heave_

He tumbled backwards avoiding another set of shuriken – apparently, he was _really_ outnumbered, but he can resolve that predicament. Judging from his position, the ratio is 1:16, and their distance was at 2 or 3 meter's length some of them are fast approaching – there's only one solution – those closest will suffer.

"Kaiten!"

* * *

"Why… why are you doing this?" She struggled to keep herself in balance as she grabbed the hem of his attire. "Answer me…" tears caked her falling form. She cried endlessly and felt herself in deep remorse… Eyes once jade turned in reddish hue, mixed emotions…

_Was it worth it?_

"I want to – that's reason enough." He looked at her piteously as he captured her lips one last time.

_I hate you…_

After some while, her eyes blurred with tears, getting soaked with red, her breath turned cold… Feeling her soul being lifted and eaten away by time. Pink locks threatened be tainted by blood.

'_In terror consumed by the shadows'_

"Why…" Finally… after the long wait… she collapsed… blood evidently dripping from both hands…

He embraced her deeply, all the same dejectedly, and sighed as his prediction for this moment had finally come true.

"Gomen ne… hime-sama."

* * *

"Hokage-sama… what are you going to do with this?" Kakashi inquired quietly as he activated his sharingan and began studying the dire situation unfolding beneath him in length's view. A lazy arm scratched its head waiting for the necessary reply.

"Let me think." A hand brought behind her, successfully knocking off another adversary. Her eyes skimmed the contents studiously as she ordered for another glass of wine. The said hand brought its force down towards the table where she was currently examining… absent-mindedly demolishing it on the process.

_First, where the hell is Shikamaru when I need him? Second, there are two options for us… logical for leaf to escape – since we don't know the full capabilities of the said aggressors, hardly any Ninjutsu technique was used… 'Yet'- but to make sure, we have to remain hidden. As simple as it sounds, we underestimated them. Therefore, the fall was ours._

She sighed while looking towards Kakashi, who was unavailable because he was engaged in battle. She sighed again, unable to do anything at the moment.

'_To cower in fear'_

_If I don't think fast… - or for the illogical - we could also fight them and see our chances… TOO risky. Lets escape… Only problem is: how? There are necessary measures that's needed. One, we have to gather all of them which eventually would require time. Two, a plan of definite get-away – including the diversion… If I remember it right, there are at least 30 of us here… how am I going to do this! Some piece of fucking shit to dump on my damned workload!_

"Arghhhh!"

Tsunade sighed for the twentieth time of the day, seeing how impractical things are going to be – if matters get worse, she would have to force herself to resort the sheer black and white – if they can't come with them, they won't come… and most probably die. At least she tried her optimistic side for once… That most of them would come to their senses and immediately respond to their call.

"Finished thinking." Her eyes carefully shown translucent determination as she gathered her voice calm enough to order all of them there.

Gai, who was busy fighting them stopped momentarily along other side of his companions, along with this was Kurenai who was using genjutsu in distracting her opponents and team side with her was Asuma – Anko slightly making some fuss with her summoned snakes – turned to her direction all the while maintaining a steady defense.

'_Still looking for definite answers'_

"Hold them as long as you can, if any of them show signs of using higher jutsus… this will only mean the start of the battle… I have a bad feeling that not all of them are participating just yet. But in any case, we _will_ fight them – though if the situation gets worse, we'll resort to escape tactics… Do not underestimate them." She smiled a bit and held her face and willed into an impenetrable determined fighting combatant. "We'll do this, everyone is only to act upon the command of their superior. Always keep on focus; we'll make it through this **alive**. Trust me."

With this done, she participated freely into the battle.

_Sorry brother… but I guess, I have to be involved this time, I can't always hide and heal… I have to participate myself…_

* * *

"Ahh… Sakura-chan… doko? Kare wa doko ni amasu ka?" Naruto sighed as he beat up his thirty-second opponent. His eyes shown immediate worry, as he felt uneasy with the surroundings… _That voice seemed vaguely familiar… and… I just hope she's fine… she's capable enough to fall into any traps but she's_-

Clap. Clap. Clap.

'_Fear_'

A mocking aura filled the space whilst a satanic smirk hazed off the crimson moon's attraction towards it. Slight tints of pink illuminated the figure's head making it temporarily undistinguishable, a laugh managed to come out of its mouth… And show itself from the shadows…

"Good evening, Naruto-_kun_"

_Crap._

* * *

"Katon: Goukak-"

"Kagemane no jutsu!" A silhouette reached his target immediately immobilizing him. When unexpectedly, the catch renders unconscious.

"Hi!" a squeaky over-cheerful voice said… no doubt.

"Hello."

A slight exclamation point presented itself above the other's head.

Stare.

"Hey, lighten up a bit, it's a good thing that I found you… you could do nothing without me!"

Stare.

"Stop that… you're freaky."

Blink.

Sigh.

"There's more coming, I think we better find the others too."

"Sure, count me in!"

_Have to be more careful…_ dark eyes suddenly filled themselves with homicidal desires - a murderous lexis of some sort telling him to kill his only companion yet all the same – he was content that she was able to find him as he can't find her. His ears perked up as he found something unusual asides from the loud-mouthed blond…

'_is my weakness'_

"Ino, would you keep it down… you'll give away our position-"

Tick. Tick.

Twitch.

Running footsteps barely audible to hear were evenly distributed at all areas…

"Shoot… Ino… quiet" Shikamaru eyed her seriously… something was definitely wrong.

_They found us… How troublesome_

* * *

"Yokusei fuuin finished" A seemingly innocent smile tugged at his lips as he saw his work be completed. He left her there and went off to meet his companions should it be called that way – which was comparable to a hawk meeting a wolf – both capable of killing each other but only one remains._'I found you'_

"I hope we meet again, it would be a waste of time if you die during this process" He adjusted his glasses and vanished in thin air leaving no trace at all… no scent… nothing, except her.

* * *

"Stop calling me that… you're not… you don't deserve to" Azure eyes managed to widen itself as large as dinner plates seeing how things were at its oddities.

_He_ laughed as he shoved one hand to clutch his forehead and the other held out towards the other's figure.

"Naruto-_kun_, is this my greeting from you? How sickening is our relationship, I thought we were friends?"

Silhouetted in the darkness, the shadowed figure illuminated by the blood-berry moon looked down defeated, hands were brought limp to both sides…

"You _don't_ deserve a _greeting_, we _don't_ have _any_ relationship, we are _not_ _friends_, and most importantly _don't_ call me that way!" The famous finger-pointing attitude was brought to the surface bringing out the deep memories and stirring old feelings within them both. The intruder laughed… a dark look crossed his face.

"Funny, little Naruto-kun has a bad temper, you very well know that I do deserve _it_" A scowl obvious yet a taunting smile played his features as he soon pulled his ace out aiming for the lead. "Look at this" He said, uncovering blossom colored locks lying neatly at his hand, sprayed with a tint of crimson-red due to some blood…

"What did you do with her?" He began to hiss venomously, as his hands began twitching at the level of restraint he's causing himself to handle. Eyes reared from blue to red as uncontrollable amounts of chakra started clouding his form.

_'In a crying crayon called life'_

"Tell me" Helios demanded over Yami… slight dementation present over the use of what they call _desire_…

The prince of chaste seemed to dwell with vengeance, therefore making him the prince of tainted – being influenced by the devil himself. It was marked by the merciless taints of blood all over his clothing.

"Nothing. Actually… I just played with her," His voice – a little bit too sweet - played dramatically almost making him sound officially sexy. He smirked as he let the strands fall weakly down towards the ground, some of which was blown towards his _friend's_ clothes. A slight twitch of facial expression was seen as the eye suddenly fell on its melancholic gaze to see when was it going to reach the ground in seconds view… He admired the beauty of the crestfallen.

"What is it to you? Are you really that worried?" He asked to someone not so importantly and began approaching his form before he could silently muster anything concerning something.

_What are you planning… idiot…_

Before long he could reply, he managed to capture his lips and taste his flavor somehow, immediately pulling back.

"You taste like ramen, she tastes like-" A devilish smile escaped his face with the thought together with the reaction of his former teammate.

"Sorry Naruto-_kun_, but I have to finish you quickly before you do hinder any of our plans, bye then-"

Apparently frozen from what had happened a while ago, Naruto can't barely register the events and was not fast enough to see the next one coming.

A kiss played once more, now with venom – "Sasuke Uchiha… you're… annoy-"

"Don't speak… it'll fasten the process of spreading."

Eyes widened from shock as an irritating pain entered his throat, very much agonizing that he can barely breathe and hear what he was saying, let alone see him clearly.

_'I found you'_

"I know, but you are more than me, letting your emotions hinder you – you're really just too young to die, I'm sparring your life Naruto, thank me and I'll let you live" With that, poison definitely dripping from his mouth entered his body, making him grow limp. Asides from that, a kick was sent through his gut, as he lay there lifeless together with dismantled bodies with the stinging scent of blood and dirt. It was definitely the _best_ place for him to fall unconscious.

"Damn… you" he choked as his head succumbed to the drifting sleep.

_I can't let you die like this Naruto, I just can't, this can kill you… but it takes time – by then, you should've been brought to life by someone I know… bye then-_

* * *

Three soft clinks of metal echoed through the air.

"Long time no see Nara – I expected more from you, but I guess you were hindered by this insignificant bitch right by your side right?"

In the nick of time – He was able to answer his doubts… "Yes, Kin. _And_ _leave her out of this._"

"Oh, so now you're telling me what to do, and do you seriously think I'm going to do that?" She moved forwards – advancing yet careful enough to not be caught by the shadow once more.

"No, yet I expect you to listen-" That pushed the wrong button… "How foolish! – Kugutsu no Jutsu!" His eyes widened in shock as he studied how wrong things here were.

_'I want you to see me'_

At the back of his head, he could realize her target, her object of annoyance – "Ino! Watch out!"

He knew that the strings were powerful enough to crush such entities that it's obviously in clairvoyance that things would be at its worst.

Yes… she screamed in pain as the chakra enforced threads threatened to cut and tear her to pieces. Doing what was of the obvious, he decided to face them and finally meet the odds. He knew he was going to die, so die fighting - While she was dying there bleeding for life.

"Shika… ahh! Help… me!"

Gathering all his chakra, he began doing one of his most difficult exercises… his shadow split into twelve as each of them trapped suited persons he desired.

Carpe diem 

Immediately out of his loathed boredom – a wild grin plastered itself firmly in place. _I just hope this helps-_

On the background, Kin pursued torturing her object of grief. A thought passed her homicidal intellect as her psyche began registering the fact that **she** was obviously an elite being-in a way. Normally, being a jounin, you are forced to leave when all odds seemed at calamities… _How foolish…I never knew the Nara could be as foolish as this… I'll show him a lesson that he'll never forget._

She was surprised for the fact that _she_ was not crying – in fact she was looking determined and livid… and _beautiful_ she must say – a lot too much vanity present at her features. It ticked a bomb inside of her – she never had time to – perhaps she never wanted it herself, her consciousness implied – _I was never allowed to_. A paradox she's been fighting for years, definitely, she's a woman but she considered herself a man in many aspects. Was that considered bi-sexual? She shrugged the thought and concentrated on _what_ _was_ _happening_ _right now_.

"In exactly three minutes, your partner here dies – and you can't possibly do anything about it in your state." She approached her obviously tightening the clutches of the said thread skillfully grabbing her by the hair. Scowl evident as she slapped her – making her experience a nightmare of bona fide.

_How are you going to save her? I don't think so… She'll never be saved, because she's mine to kill… and I'm enjoying it…_ She whispered words inaudible to everyone but her that made the said 'damsel in distress' look far more amusing than before – much to her likeness. Tears stained her cheeks as she helplessly tried to squirm off the grasp – delicate fingers were held tightly together were starting to bleed because of the pressure being applied.

_How tragic-_

* * *

"Chiyute no jutsu!" Skillful hands trained and unique motioned to heal slight injuries and provide chakra enough to mobilize the group. "Someone – tell me how long we've been here." The fifth said executing another task of remedial – The screams were still present in the area and only a few guest lived up to now… But she definitely needed to know the time.

"From our arrival – it's been almost 6 hours" Answered Kurenai, who was still busy tending the injuries of her own while fighting off the remaining enemies. Blood covered half of her face mixed up with pieces of dirt and sweat. It was cold only a while ago, but fatigue was simply too much to handle.

'_Without my mask'_

"Be on your guard."

She graciously nodded before vanishing in thin air. Her mission – to gather as much of _them_ as she can.

After frozen seconds, time began to waver. Eyes of hawk searched for prey to catch.

Nothing happened.

_This isn't good… something feels disturbingly… odd…_

Kurenai looked surprised as one managed to get past beyond the barrier she put around her and slash her thigh. The unusual nin smirked at her and executed some sort of jutsu a bit familiar to her.

"Togemyomi" Hair immediately unveiled – revealing fresh silver hair long enough to reach the figure's toes – generously hardened itself to form some sort of blade. She looked towards her with a slightly shocked expression and somersaulted some good twenty feet away from the intruder.

_It's unusual to use such a technique nowadays… I could-_ A shadow moved past her interrupting her train of thoughts…

"In battle, you have to be more concentrated Kurenai" She knew it by the sound of it… "Asuma? no your-"

Too late though. By that same moment, he was able to damage the hem of her upper clothing, revealing something of interest. Obviously disappointed, the figure dismissed her by kicking her side, which led to a big collision with the wall, downcast at the need for the worthy, he vanished leaving only a haunting sound of edict.

"Tsk. Tsk. this is no fun – Rei, finish her."

The superior calmly ordered his subordinate, aiming for a stronger catch.

Rei, the woman whom which was ordered smirked a bit cockily thinking that everything was going on right in track. She was caught startled when a kunai was pin-pointedly thrown towards her – deflected by a mere millimeter hit near the face.

"I know you can see through genjutsu but after you go through this," she smiled evilly "Let me see you smirk that way _again_" Ending the stance followed by extremely complex seals. To be humiliated that way was a big deal for her. Normally, her emotions were locked from everything that was known to live – but to be underestimated and brought down _that way_ was far too much.

"Tenno ikari!" With the last seal finished, Kurenai felt chakra pull away from her, hard enough to let her kneel. She watched her work be completed as she saw _Rei_'s head fall and her hair return to its original shape.

'_spare me'_

10.

9.

8.

Thumps of the heartbeat grew faster as a scream started to curl down from the captive's vocal chords

7.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" A smile flecked itself as she saw the after effects of the act.

6.

Feet impatiently sprinted to play the angel of death.

5.

Tears started flowing down as hands began clutching what seemed of was the silky lining of hair.

4.

Double-headed kunai on hand ready to strike the small petty bird trapped in her own coil within her field of mercy like that of the serpent's fangs

3.

"Say your last wishes" Red eyes rimmed down wide eyed lavender orbs tear stained and…

_Pity_

2.

is that what I look like when I die?

Smirk.

1.

Silence.

Scream.

* * *

Suddenly… she found herself running to someone she most likely wanted to protect. Blond met auburn, azure met russet and there was harmony…_Can you hear me?_

It happened all too fast for him to bare, suddenly, three minutes were up, and he only managed to beat a dozen, leaving 6 of them, save Kin, standing. Unfortunately, they were careful and _fast_ enough to have been caught in the shadows. Eyes threatened to free lone feelings as it raced forward to see what his _beloved_-

"Baka"

'_your love'_

silence… it stood murderously as the last smile vulnerably began to ebb…

"Stop it… no… don't do this to me… no… no… no… you can't die… why does it have to be you? To be you… Ino… tell me you're just sleeping… no… tell me… tell me!"

Slightly parted lips moved forward to tell him something, but failed miserably, as a cough suddenly found it even possible to escape her lips. She was now kin to a human cactus, but hers was not composed of merely needles, it was composed of all other things… Her clothing barely able to hold on the brute force was almost eradicated leaving slightly torn in pieces as her main cover, her vanity greatly taken into no avail.

And then there she went, color drained from her face dramatically as she tried to desperately stay conscious. She hesitated a bit but if she was dying…

_I love you_

She used the last strand of her strength to make him face him… to wipe the tears away… As she mouthed words that she knew he could well understand… At least abide her last requests, she'll die without regret… He bent down as he grabbed her weak form and embraced it while sitting down. Kissing her, making her feel warm… telling her that she'll live, when obviously she won't.

The flower died.

"I love you." he managed to voice out… a smile suddenly found itself traced at her lips.

Her breathing stopped.

Eyes closed.

_She's dead._

_She's… dead… Dead…and not alive…_

He albeit that much of gifted could do the ridiculous, which was two antonyms found in the dictionary. Eyes trailed themselves filled with liquid could do nothing but watch as the now _dead_ body fall towards the ground without much of impediment. It silently wished of something more like the impossible to lift it up and say that "I'm alright… don't worry about me" As impossible as cows can't jump over the moon, he wished it be.

_Dead and not alive… she died…_

Heck, that was merely the first time he cried, because crying was a bit too troublesome for him as a child… He had no excuse that it was raining what so ever - but if it was raining, then it would be his tears, mother nature right in tone with his feelings.

Kin watched in amusement as she saw the events unfold very _clearly_ in front of her _very own_ eyes. All she could think was "bravo" but she kept her mouth shut and waited for the harsh reply. She expected that he won't go psycho after what she did. That was enough for the day she thought…

_But, it's still not fair, I still didn't get to kill her… she killed herself though, trying to save you – and provided some sort of entertainment with me. Enough for this day… but VERY foolish, I expected Nara Shikamaru to be strong… to be wise, not weak… not stupid, foolish… not like this… VERY FOOLISH!_

Hands clutched both sides, as she was tempted to slap the lad, the foolish lad in front of her. All she could do was pity.

"Nara Shikamaru… until we meet again." in slight guilt, she vanished in thin air

_Was it worth it?_

* * *

A certain persona chuckled as she uncovered the secrets beyond the background. The consequences lay in front of her but to turn back was irrational. She was given the choice in the first place, with the cost of her life. But then it clicked, once she had herself found out, is it not evident that departure is a necessity? Innocent ivory eyes gazed upon the sated moon, named after Enyo herself… disaster always happens.

An unwavering chuckle filled the empty vestibule, as golden eyes shown with delight. A smile placed magnificently over his features making him look demonically obsessed more than ever.

'_Searching the answers'_

"Why did you do it? You're a dove, why side with us? The crows." He waited patiently waiting for her answer, bemused at the fact that she actually does her part of the bargain.

"We're not animals" Through gritted teeth and disheartened soul, she managed to say. Coolness of voice settled assertively as she tried to alter the subject matter, but the crow seemed persuasive.

"That's _not what I meant_," It hissed while leisurely approaching the petrified soul of the ashen dove.

"Don't come" It managed to express itself, dark violet locks swung round the face as hand came in contact towards the face. Her mocking displeasure obviously seen.

"Then tell me, why did you do _it_?"

Silence.

Hands perturbed slowly danced to reach the frozen railings…

Why did I? 

"I can't break a promise, it was entertaining though too." A dark smirk followed soon after. Hesitating whether to be or not to be was hard. She felt her heart twinge with a pang of tortured guilt.

"Why did you let me live?" Her skin paled contrasting to the dark sated moon, exuberance out of leisure seemed a bit fit yet odd for her tastes, odd enough that signed a contract in the first place, and even odd forging out a sin which was perfidy, should it be called that way – then if it was a deadly sin, she should be dead by now. In contrast to what reality tells, the sin is need and it _is_ vice-versa.

A snicker responded in resonance, followed by a swift change in temperature - a colossal drop that threatened to turn her into ice if she never heeds. Long slender fingers reached for what was called in a poet's term "astute serenity yet trepidation on dagger's heave" yet in layman's term "A weapon"

Before long the battle started, there was a determined winner, and the utter silence broke the tensed aura, losing was not even part of the plan… It was _early_ as a matter-of-factly stated as she drew back the curved blade into its own domicile.

"Why do you even ask?" Partly temperamental at the modern, she chose to ebb into his clutches yet comply all the same.

_Pity…_

"It is my right" A slight smile escaped her long flourished lips, now drawn back with curve in ease, a frown. Living was a sacrifice yet death was an easy escape, lies definitely guilt one's heart but if that some _one_ gets used to it, then the plot was easy to execute – no doubts, worries and guilt.

_No feelings_

Soft feminine eyes of ivory dazed back into the sated moon, how she wished she _were_ Luna for once.

"Simple… to use you" With that, a frown feared to break itself lose but was held back firmly. Eyes closed slowly, digesting the information quite clearly.

"Is that so? I'm right then."

_Just a device like before… a mere toy that's being toyed with… how pitiful… how sad…_

_But I won't cry…_

She nodded her head in approval, the battle has begun, and she wants to live it through, no matter how hard it seems to be. The eyes of ivory tainted in black glimmered in response, trying to struggle and get free from the sinister grasp.

_I've made a pact with the devil._

_'it was you'_

* * *

Irritated, he finally paused for hiatus –_Where are you?_

He managed to eliminate everyone in his way except from one person, he knew the man from before…

_The spy… _

"Kabuto"

Smile.

"Tell me, where is she?" Definitely getting annoyed about how many times he used that hole called mouth.

'_consumed with my wrath'_

"Who's she?" His hand reached for a kunai when he saw his companion fill hands with charged chakra. He faced him, glasses reflected by the rays of the said moon.

"Sakura" He didn't admit it, but saying her name made some things change in realism. Veins started protruding the prodigy's eyes, making him look fiercer… Finding the source of all the oddities, then and there he knew, he was creating an atmosphere, with the hazy dust having chakra all around them…

Seconds later, he noticed the after effect, hands were getting numb, but it was fairly possible for him to fight, but win in 50-50 rate.

Kabuto smiled once again, maniacally this time…

"You can have her, I think Sasuke-_kun_ saved her from her destined death, tsk, she's right there if you haven't noticed, oh yes, you can't notice, because there's a strong chakra disturbance around here, no one's causing it, except the people itself, all of the slaughtered souls inside this edifice… I guess I'm giving you so much information that's practically not very useful right?"

A hand protruded to scratch the back of its head and a slight change in facial expressions, involving the eyes, the once red rimmed was now back to white and black.

Before he could even register the fact that he disappeared, he rushed in course of the direction… _Cool and aloof_ as his actions told him be.

* * *

"The lions retreated and dragons appeared" Godaime finally decided…

Concentrating, she finally let a low irritated growl, impulsive as she is, she pursued whatever she was planning to do – when she does that, she'll attract attention – enough to capture everyone of them…

_Including those wretched fools I guess…_

"Okay, everyone, do sequence C as I told you – after that, everyone has to escape"

_'can you hear me?'_

She received nods from both of them…

_I should've done this a while ago… just had to test them… I guess…_

* * *

_**How troublesome**_

'_my breathing valediction'_

-

Tsuzuku

-

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Take note – VERY LONG NOTE_ – _Read if interested in author's dramatic blabbers – contains some things you might want to know about_

You know, the funny thing is, today, I feel like talking. Well, after reading half of the part, it still feels not enough _it's because it's not complete yet idiot!!!_ – I just needed to talk to someone recently that's why – so I decided to you know, put some crap of my testimony here V.V and I _am_ terribly sleepy. -.- Before, I'd stay up as late as 4:00 am or never sleep at all just to finish a chapter – without even proofreading it – and passing it in a _very_ terrible state – I'm done with that too… I wanted to well – do something from now on – which was to begin to value the quality of writing. I was inspired by a lot of people that I all admire because of their talents in their own right. Sigh. Well now I'm having fun. – Did you ever have that "author's block" thing in your life? Well, it happens to me a lot of times… :sigh: but that's okay, at least I get to update this, not like those that I've completely abandoned. Hmmn, asides from that, I've also got another thing coming – I always find trouble in starting the fic, because I dunno how to start it, and I seem to think that writing it would become a lot too troublesome 'argh'. but hey – I think this _is_ the longest chapter :sigh: and it took me 3 days to finish it – this is day 2 – 10:26pm _eureka! I cAn predict the future –_ Okay, as promised… here are some side comments on what I did with the characters… Scream didn't actually mean someone was screaming – it meant something of a calling – or rather it wants you to scream – when used as a verb complicated explanation? Nahhh… And do you think I made some characters go a little bit OOC – well, some people needs to loosen up a bit – and would you try to imagine how "years" could bring people to change? Hmmn, I'm not trying to bail myself out – just reason out what was logical – I try my best to stick them to character… and bend some slightly… I'm sorry if others are offended with slight narusasu – that's just a small yaoi there… O.O I never thought of writing one… For my age, my head is really corrupted because of reading too many fics… Back to the point – I used some new words there that you might want to know about, but promise – I'll make them appear next chapter… XD – there done O.O you read them? Oh my god, people do really love me nowadays… Thankya!

Now, I just finished it, by 7:05 – day 3 which was amusing XD that it's exactly 5 132 words – my longest for all the chappies I made… Well, the inspiration came from a lot of people lately… here's _Peradis, understar, XyoushaX, Ayane Selznick, Naydell_ – and all of those who reviewed the last chappies. They all do their best to be the best they can… sigh. I guess I should do the same. The outline was supposed to go on, but 16 events happening in one chappie was hard to interpret sigh. Now, it turned into Breathing Valediction – you'll see soon, or maybe wait for a moment what's so special n' that title – but "Sorry" would still remain, except for one chapter though… Argh, I'm getting over enthusiastic again, that hardly comes for once in a lifetime – please consider the last 3 days special… I think… Anyways, Good day to all of yah!

Ma-chan!

_Winks_

**Special thanks to**

**Anne-twilight**! She acted as my betah for the chappie, and told me lotsa things! Wo ai ni!

Next Chapter **Clutching the Last Strands**

Comments, suggestions, questions, opinions, criticisms are fully welcome.


End file.
